The present invention relates to systems and methods for removing trapped air in emphysematous lungs, and more particularly, to systems and methods for removing trapped air in emphysematous hyperinflated lungs by bypassing non-patent airways via a conduit through the outer pleural layer of the lung to a containment/trap device. The present invention also relates to a collateral ventilation bypass system that utilizes the trachea for expelling trapped air rather than a containment/trap device. The present invention also relates to systems and methods for chemical pleurodesis.
Diseases associated with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease include chronic bronchitis and emphysema. One aspect of an emphysematous lung is that the communicating flow of air between neighboring air sacs is much more prevalent as compared to healthy lungs. This phenomenon is known as collateral ventilation. Another aspect of an emphysematous lung is that air cannot be expelled from the native airways due to the loss of tissue elastic recoil and radial support of the airways. Essentially, the loss of elastic recoil of the lung tissue contributes to the inability of individuals to exhale completely. The loss of radial support of the airways also allows a collapsing phenomenon to occur during the expiratory phase of breathing. This collapsing phenomenon also intensifies the inability for individuals to exhale completely. As the inability to exhale completely increases, residual volume in the lungs also increases. This then causes the lung to establish in a hyperinflated state where an individual can only take short shallow breaths. Essentially, air is not effectively expelled and stale air accumulates in the lungs. Once the stale air accumulates in the lungs, the individual is deprived of oxygen.
Currently, treatments for chronic obstructive pulmonary disease include bronchodilating drugs, oxygen therapy as described above, and lung volume reduction surgery. Bronchodilating drugs only work on a percentage of patients with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and generally only provides short term relief. Oxygen therapy is impractical for the reasons described above, and lung volume reduction surgery is an extremely traumatic procedure that involves removing part of the lung. The long term benefits of lung volume reduction surgery are not fully known.
Accordingly, there exists a need for increasing the expiratory flow from an individual suffering from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease.